Trust me Yet?
by Varbos
Summary: A story of three men on a night of blood and beasts.


**A/N: Hey, Varbos here with another english project. I promise I will try to get Lost in the Dark Chapter 3 up fairly soon**.

It was the dead of night. More specifically it was a night of the hunt. When hunters fought the victims of a bloodborne plaque known as Ashen Blood. On these nights of blood and beasts most residents of Yharnam hid in their homes and lit incense to ward of the beasts that the plague victims became. But one man was not.

Eldon would normally be in his home as well, but he had been low on incense and food. The young man slipped into his window and was safe. The incense burner in front of the window had stayed lit so there were no beasts inside.

Eldon was your average Yharnamite. He was of average height with short, light brown hair. He was only 23 years old and without a spouse or family, save his parents who lived a few blocks away.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it and what do you want?" Eldon called. There was no way he was going to open his door on the night of a hunt. Going outside had been an immense risk with many close calls as he stuck to the shadows.

"My name is Algier, I am simply checking on all the sane people I come across." The voice of the man calling himself Algier was not that of a Yharnamite and his name was certainly foreign. Eldon could smell him, the strange and distinct scent of a hunter.

"Well, were all shut up indoors, not sure how many of us are left, no thanks to you outsiders. Say how much longer do you think the hunt will keep going? Long enough to rob us all blind? Or maybe till we run out of incense and rob our corpse after the beast do the job?" There was no sympathy or kindness in Eldon's voice.

"If you are low on incense you could go to Odeon Chapel. I have already directed three others there. there is plenty of incense there that is kept burning I don't see the hunt outlasting it's supply. Go if you want, I must continue the hunt." Eldon heard the man's footsteps recede down the street.

He looked at the pitiful amount of incense he had left, even with what he gathered on his dangerous excursion it wasn't much. He waited till the outsider's footsteps were out of earshot and slipped out the door.

After sneaking through the dark streets and avoiding the blood addled and thirsty beasts Eldon was at Odeon Chapel. It was a large open room with three large entrances. Large vases littered the edges of the room, all of them full of incense.

"Well he wasn't lying, this time." Eldon shared the general Yharnamite mistrust of outsiders. If they show you a kindness it is to stab you in the back more often than not.

As Algier said there were three others there. A set of twin boys in their early teens. Other than being identical they were unremarkable with common brown hair and eyes. They generally kept to themselves.

The third there was a man with black, grey flecked hair. His clothes spoke of a respectable and wealthy background. A fine coat with gold trimming at the cuffs and where it parted in the middle. He held a cane but didn't lean on it. It was likely for long walks to keep from tiring his feet.

When Eldon spoke the man was short and to the point, but not rude. His name was Willamar. He made his living as a landlord in Central Yharnam. All in all a respectable man, thought Eldon.

After a while a man came in. He wore a bloodstained trench coat and tricorn, the lower half of his face obscured by a cloth mask. On his right hip he wore a flintlock pistol, in his right hand he carried what looked like a bow saw.

Eldon recognized the weapon. It was a hunter trick weapon referred to as the saw cleaver. The bladed could flip up like a folding knife. Turning the weapon from a saw into a more cleaver-like blade, hence the name.

Though the large amounts of incense masked the scent of a hunter, Eldon was willing to bet this was the outsider who lead him here. And he was proved right when the man spoke.

"I see you made it here ok." he said in the same accent as he had outside Eldon's door.

"Indeed I did."

"You still don't trust me do you?" he asked, then without waiting for an answer he said "Well I guess I can't make you do that"

"No I don't suppose you can." He wondered to himself how the outsider knew. _Probably got use to reading people's faces to better con them._ He thought to himself.

"Well, this hunt won't end with us standing here chatting. I must rejoin the hunt." With that the hunter was off.

Over time Algier still dropped by to check on his 'rescues'. Eldon also continued to speak with Willamar more and more.

"Eldon, I want you to come see something, it is just outside the chapel."

"But aren't there beasts out there?"

"They don't stay close to the chapel, any that venture too close get killed by that hunter, Algier."

"If your sure"

"I'm sure. Now come on." They left the chapel and rounded the corner of the building, making a U-turn around the corner of the door.

"What did you want to show me?" Eldon said as he turned around. As he finished he felt the impact of a cane knock him to the ground. He was looking up at Willamar, who's cane was lifted, only now did he notice the end of it. The tip bulged out into a slightly spherical bulb, then went into a deadly point. Which was coming straight at him, he closed his eyes waiting for the pain, followed by oblivion. It never came.

There was a mechanical click and a _whoosh_ of a blade swinging through the air, followed by the contact of blade on blade. Eldon opened his eyes. The tip of the cane had been deflected up and forward of Eldon's head by the movement of a saw cleaver extending. And on the other end of the saw cleaver was the hunter, Algier.

"What is the meaning of this?" Said the hunter's accented voice.

"I need blood, I am sure a hunter would understand." Blood ministration was a common treatment in Yharnam. It is very effective at healing, expectantly the second time onward when the treatments remember the first. In addition Yharnam produced blood rather than alcohol as it was more intoxicating.

"Well I do not, now leave or it will be your blood that is spilled tonight."

With a swift easy movement the cane suddenly swung towards the hunter's head, fast enough that the eye can barely catch it. But Algier's did, and he deftly avoided the blow with a single step back with his back foot before returning to it's original position.

The strike was followed by a thrust. The hunter switched his weapon into saw form catching the cane in between the blade and handle while simultaneously making a step forward. As he completed the step his wrist twisted the cane in the apparent attempt to snap it. Instead the cane split into many pieces connected by wire _. The threaded cane_ thought Eldon. The threaded cane was another hunter trick weapon.

Willamar flicked the whip out of the saw and swiped at Algier twice. Who easily dodged the swings and leapt towards his aggressor. Extending his weapon into cleaver form so it struck Willamar's wrist, smacking it to the left. Stepping in quickly as the movement was nearing completion. Then he reversed the movement of his feet and arms this time catching Willamar's neck, throwing the would-be-murderer to the ground.

Pointing his cleaver at his fallen opponent and shaking it at him for emphasis he said. "Go away and leave Yharnam, if I see you EVER again I will not be so merciful."

Willamar scrambled to his feet, grabbing his fallen cane as he did so and was off. Running away from the chapel. The hunter walked over to Eldon and extended his hand. "If he isn't eaten by a beast we'll hear from him again, or at least I will."

"Thank you, you saved my life."

"Trust me yet?


End file.
